Noah's Notebook
by JuJuJuJuJuJuG
Summary: A Nozzy story  NoahXIzzy, not my name . When Noah and Izzy finally express their feeling for eachother. Oneshot.


Noah's Notebook

It was a hot day at Playa de Losers, the resort where those who were eliminated from Total Drama Island go to relax until the end of the show. Noah, the know it all of the show had been sitting next to the pool writing in his journal. He doesn't write in it like a diary, he just doodles or writes little stories. But lately, he had been expressing his love for a girl here. A certain someone. Right now he was drawing him and her holding hands. He looked over towards the other end of the pool. Justin tanning, Harold hiding from Courtney. The usual. The other way, Katie standing on a table, talking.

"Alright people, it's 5:05, Sadie's supposed to be here at 6:30! We got about an hour to set up! Lets do this!"

Noah went back to drawing.

"HI Noah!" shouted Izzy. Noah was startled, causing him to fall into the pool, with all his clothes on.

"Izzy!"

"Sorry Noah, my mommy has told me to try to be more quiet."

"No, it's fi- ahhhhhhh!" he cried, once he looked to his left. He had fallen in with his notebook. It was waterlogged; paged soaked.

"Oh no, your diary!"

"It's not a diary, it's a notebook!" shouted Noah, a little too loud.

_Oh no, I think I hurt her feelings. _Thought Noah.

_Did he, scream at me? _Though Izzy, looking depressed.

"Izzy, I'm sorry." said Noah, climbing out of the pool, now hugging her for comfort.

_Is he, hugging me? _Izzy thought, swooning.

_Am I, hugging her? _He thought.

"I'm really sorry about your dia-notebook, Noah." she said, her voice cracking, not because of tears but because she is awestruck by him hugging her.

"Oh, it's fine. I have another one. I'll go get that now."

"Okay! I'm gonna go play with the squirrels in the woods over there. There in the middle of a civil war!" exclaimed the crazy, running off towards the woods.

"Dude, you and Izzy?" asked DJ, walking up, seeing the whole thing.

"What? No! I'm…just sorry for yelling at her! You know I like Bridgette!"

"Sure you do," he said sarcastically, walking away.

"Grr! Noah exclaimed, walking back towards the small hotel-like building. He walked into his room, and sat down at his computer. They weren't supposed to have computers, or cell phones, but everyone did. There was only one adult here, and that was Louis, who was the landlord/security guard/janitor/librarian. Yes, they had a small library here which Noah enjoyed, due to the amount of classics. He logged on to his computer and signed onto Facebook. It was kind of strange, they had wi-fi here even though they weren't allowed computers, and the password, hacked by Noah on his first day, was Chris. On Facebook, he updated his status to simply "ugh" and then started reading his news feed. Statuses from people about what their doing, blah blah blah, an invitation from Katie Nall to the surprise party for Bridgette that was being held tonight (everybody was rushing to set up). Attending, along with the others that are here. Then there was a status, from Izzy Cruikshank, sent from her mobile phone 16 minutes ago. "if only he knew…". That must be about Owen, who she openly had a crush on from day one. Must be. Wait a minute. It's 5:25.

-Flashback-

"Alright, it's 5:05-" said Katie.

-End of Flashback-

That was..18 minutes ago. It was sent 16.

It was about him.

_Later, at around 6:30_

Noah had just finished getting dressed- a new polo and swim trunks, incase he went for another swim during the party- intentionally or unintentionally. He brought his iPhone with him, and walked down to the pool. He took a seat next to Cody and Katie. Izzy was sitting in a chair by the grill. Wait, why did he care?

That's when Sadie arrived.

Noah watched her walk in and sit down next to Katie, who threw this whole shindig. Well, he guesses it was a shindig. There were some streamers and a makeshift banner that said "Sadie!" on it, made last minute by Katie and Beth. Some people left, some stayed, and Noah walked over to Izzy.

"Hey Izzy! Pretty cool party, eh?"

"I guess. Noah, I want you to have something."

"Really? What's that?"

"Open it."

She handed him a wrapped gift. He tore off the paper. It was a new notebook.

"Izzy, I told you I already had one."

"Open the notebook."

He did. It was his old notebook! He looked through, all the writings and drawings were there, looking as good as ever. Izzy must have pulled it out, and used a blow drier or something to save it.

The he noticed a bookmark.

He flipped to the page.

It was his drawing, of him and Izzy. It was complete, she completed it, coloring it and finishing drawing the hands.

Noah looked up at Izzy, and the two locked eyes. They stared at each other for a second then leaned forward and kissed, passionately.

The end.

**A/N: So how was it? My first love fic. Going to be more Nozzy stories, as I love that pairing. So much I changed my pen name to it ****J.**


End file.
